


Nerd Alert!

by sophiahelix



Series: Temperance on the TARDIS [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time when Bones wanted to know how the TARDIS worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd Alert!

**Author's Note:**

> Because Lodessa was bored in her final 15 minutes at work and wanted the Bones&Ten fic I once got from a meme.
> 
> Also, the awesome Sabine has recorded this story as [podfic!](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/79400.html)

"Don't _touch_ that," he squawked, bounding out of the hallway, his coat flapping behind.

"Why not?" she asked, standing up from where she had been crouching. "Can I hurt it?"

"Why do they always want to _touch_ things?" he demanded of nobody in particular. "Five minutes alone and they're pulling levers and pushing buttons."

"I'm not pulling LEE-vers," she said. "I'm pulling levers."

He fixed her with a suspicious glare, one eyebrow raised above his glasses, sitting crookedly on his nose. "Funny. You're a funny woman. Funny funny funny."

"Anyhow," she said, turning back to the controls. "It doesn't look like I can break anything. I tried pulling off this panel, but it's stuck on there pretty tight."

He leapt forward again, squeezing between her and the console. "It's not supposed to come off!"

"Is it soldered down or something? It looks like it would take a crane to open that thing."

"No cranes! Good _grief_."

"Why? Is there something really cool inside? Is it bionic? You're always talking to that thing. Do Timelords have some kind of mystical connection with computerized systems? Are you an android?"

"Yes," he said, his back to the console and his arms spread protectively in front of it. "You've found me out. I'm a robot."

She squinted at him with her own suspicious glare. "Right. You know, I'd really like to get you into an MRI tube sometime."

"That sounds absolutely filthy. You have a filthy mind."

"Magnetic resonance imaging," she said, coldly and precisely. "It's a scientific procedure. I thought you knew everything about science."

After a brief staredown he huffed an exasperated breath and turned back to the console. "Don't _touch_."

She shrugged and stepped down from the platform. "You have to sleep sometime."

" _Americans_ ," he grumbled as she crossed to the hallway. She turned and caught him leaning over the controls, fondling the lever she'd pulled with a loving expression on his face.

"And I've got the dirty mind," she said under her breath.


End file.
